1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the reuse of previously processed semiconductor wafers and, more particularly, to an improved process for removing patterned circuit structures from the surface of semiconductor wafers so that the semiconductor wafers may subsequently be reused (i.e., recycled, reworked, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
One issue associated with the reuse (i.e., recycle, rework, etc.) of previously processed semiconductor wafers is that the circuit patterns on the semiconductor wafers may be proprietary. Thus, the circuit patterns should be removed prior to sending the wafers out to vendors for recycling, rework, etc. Unfortunately, current solutions for removing such circuit patterns are typically costly and/or produce a sub-quality product. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved process for removing patterned circuit structures from the surface of semiconductor wafers so that the semiconductor wafers may subsequently be reused (i.e., recycled, reworked, etc.).